


PRETTY FLY

by Elghin_Hall



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mcdanno, steve/danno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel no es susceptible porque si, el tiene su razones muy bien ocultas y en lo mas profundo de su ser y Steve no tiene ni el mas mínimo tacto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRETTY FLY

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por muy encima y de apuro, por un challenge entre un grupo de escritores a los cuales amo decir que son mis amigos y los cucales también admiro un montón, por ellos y para ellos

Pretty fly

 

Hacerle sentir responsable era una de sus mejores cualidades, el podía decir cualquier cosa pero finalmente Danno lo hacia reaccionar, en especial cuando se fue a Japon sin decir nada y días después solo hace una llamada, por eso cuando volvió y trato de explicarse pero solo cuando amenazo con salir a la calle como el ser invisible que era porque Danno lo trataba como tal. 

 

Es que el rubio le miro y lo detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta, el ni se inmuto por estar completamente desnudo enfrente de el pero si noto el rostro enrojecido del detective...

Inmediatamente se alejo de la puerta, Steve tomo una de su prendas y camino desnudo mientras la ponía del derecho, pero Danno seguía tenso y el Seal lo miro y dejo los pantalones en el sillón el cual le cubría desde donde Daniel estaba caminando nerviosamente.

\- Danno vamos no puedes estar tan enojado...-

\- Enojado..-e rubio se da la vuelta y vuelve a girar al ver que el marin no se a colocado la ropa.- ¡Steve podrías ponerte los pantalones por dios santo!...- se frota el mentón con fuerza mientras trata de no ser tan evidente.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas extraño paso algo mientras me fui?-

\- ¿Ya te vestiste?- Steve se mira completamente desnudo de nuevo y en realidad no ve nada malo, se sienta en el sofá tal cual solo cruzando las piernas.

\- Noup, ¿Tienes un problema con eso?- y Danno no le cree por eso mira por el rabillo del ojo que si sigue desnudo y demasiado cómodo para ser verdad.

\- Ok entonces, me iré yo y así tendrás toda la suite para ti solo...- dice Danno buscando la manera de sobrepasarlo con una buena distancia entre ellos y con una mano al costado de sus ojos para evitar ver algo.

\- Danno... Por favor no seas tonto, ¿¡Que!? ¿Nunca estuviste en los casilleros en el colegio con el resto del colegio? O me vas a decir ahora que eres pudoroso...- Steve se levanta y lo siguió, Danno que tropieza con su ropa la cual patea de mala gana y se enredan en su zapatos.

\- Si, pero eramos chiquillos... y demonios, solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo irresponsable que eres y encima me vengo a topar con que tampoco te molesta dejar a todos preocupados, sino que, para sorpresa de unos pocos eres desnudista.- Steve frunce el ceño y lo sigue hasta la puerta.

\- No soy desnudista, solo no me molesta estar desnudo enfrente tuyo... ¿somos amigos no? O te pongo nervioso Danno...- bromeo solo para que al rubio se le olvide el detallecito del cual sabia estarían peleando por horas.

\- ¡Claro que no animal! Solo quiero abrir esta puerta...- Danno lucha con la susodicha.

\- Esta con llave Daniel... si me dices lo que quiero oír me pondré una prenda a la vez...- al detective se le erizan los bellos de los brazos por el tono y la sugerencia, canto asi como por la indignación, que es lo que lo hace girar de un solo movimiento.

\- ¿Como que tiene llave?.. ¿No pensabas salir verdad? ¿Me engañaste...? - Steve levanta la mirada a la pared y mece su cabeza como si dijera que si a medias, hasta que el detective lo empuja y el solo se puede reír un poco.

\- Oh vamos era solo una broma pero tu me obligaste...-le argumenta como si güera un crio y eso exaspera mas al detective.

\- ¿Que yo que? ¡Dios ponte los condenados pantalones Steve!...- replica porque su mirada al apartarlo tubo una imagen completita de el y solo logro poner su mano frente a su ojos tratando inútilmente de borrar la imagen, no así detener el estallido de latidos en cierta zona que espera el Seal no note.

 

Pero cuando el servicio al cuarto se presenta solo abriendo la puerta es que Steve se agazapa y corre por su pantalones, Danno aprovecha para darle una sonría a la mujer que entra a la habitación con el carrito detrás y el sale disimuladamente dejando al Seal a medio vestir y mirando a la mujer con los pantalones en su mano cubriéndose su virilidad sin saber si sonreír o correr.

 

El marin cadreadisimo porque la mujer no le dejaba ir a otras habitaciones ni vestirse y le miraba como lobo feroz y el se lo hubiera pensado si no fuera una replica femenina de kamekona, por lo que al día siguiente se presenta en la oficina y va directo al escritorio de Danno dispuesto a cobrárselas todas juntas.

 

Solo lo saluda y Danno se ríe, y el quiere matarlo pero en realidad no puede vengarse de el estando enojado, así que se relaja y sonríe mientras se sienta frente a el.

 

\- Y como fue mi amigo...- Steve sonríe mirando hacia un lado y devuelve la mirada divertida a su amigo.

-Vaya ya no estas enojado eh...- dice y se levanta tranquilamente para sentarse en el escritorio mirando a Daniel con los brazos cruzados y el detective empuja hacia atrás el sillón para poder mirarle satisfecho por su vergonzoso momento.

\- Pues no, lo siento... es demasiado gracioso...- se ríen mientras habla y Steve se muerde el labio tratando de no reír porque lo que paso si fue gracioso pero aun el quiere contraatacar aun.

 

Así que Steve le miro y miro su entorno notando que ni Kono o Chin andaban por allí por alguna razón y no quería perder el tiempo preguntando, así que para que Danno no se diera a al fuga y le dejara la broma a medias, tomo la silla de repente lo atrajo hasta el y se sentó sobre el regazo de Daniel al cual se le borro la sonrisa de repente y trato de escabullirse sin lograrlo, estaba punto de decir algo, de levantarse pero la silla con ruedas solo se deslizo con sus intentos, solo logrando moverlos a ambos de su posición.

 

Steve se rio y se saco la camisa pero no se detuvo allí viendo como el rostro de su amigo se congela, con los ojos de Daniel clavados en el por lo que tiro de su camiseta hacia arriba desnudando su torso y Daniel miro a otro lado.

 

\- ¡Que demonios hace! ¡Steve bajate!...- replico sujetando el escritorio y la silla tratando de hacer caer el Seal que solo se desabrocho los pantalones y se bajo la bragueta, Daniel agradecio a dios que por el rabillo del ojo ese loco tuviera los boxers puestos y que por como estaba no pudiera ir mas lejos.

\- Pues no se presionarte... hay algo de la desnudez que te perturba y creo que llamare a esto terapia de choque...- Steve en un movimiento incompresible con las rodillas sobre el asiento levanto las caderas y deslizo el pantalón con boxers y todo; Daniel trato de salir de allí pero cada movimiento que hacia tocaba el cuerpo desnudo de Steve por mas que quisiera todo lo contrario, abochornadolo por completo, en una electricidad que le estaba perturbando.

\- ¡¡DEMONIOS!! ¡Que haces, quitate, por favor! - Steve se lo pensó cuando saco la primera pierna del pantalón sujetándose del respaldo del sillón, para él el sonrojo, el nerviosismo no era mas que vergüenza ajena, no esta pensando realmente lo que hacia pero poner así a Daniel era demasiado estimulante como para creer que esto podía tener consecuencias.

\- Solo dime porque demonios te pones así, bueno se que no estoy en las mejores de las posiciones pero tu me dejarte muy mal parado en el hotel...- sin esperarselo ni un poco, las manos anchas de Daniel lo sujetaron de las cadera con fuerza hundiendo su dedos en el...

 

El Seal perdió el equilibrio y noto como Daniel lo levanto como si no pesara casi cien kilos, teniendo sujetarse de los amplios hombros, notando la firmeza de estos y cuando Danno lo deposito en el escritorio frente a el el rubio puedo finalmente soltarse.

 

El rubio camino hasta la puerta mientras el Seal lo seguía con la mirada creyendo que había ido muy lejos pero sin incomodarlo tener el pantalón enganchado en el tobillo, pero los hombros tiesos de su compañero se detuvieron antes de cruzar la puerta.

 

\- Tu... no tienes ni idea...- mascullo con los dientes apretados y las mejillas ardiendole.

\- Danno mira,,, era solo una...- amago a colocarse los pantalones cuando el detective prosiguió.

\- No sabes nada... no tiene ni idea de hace cuanto tiempo no duermo con alguien o siquiera tocar la piel de alguien, si me perturba tu falta de pudor, no puedo evitar sentirme azorado haciendo eso... no se si es realmente por la falta de sexo o que... pero ya cualquier cosa me exhala... incluso tu... y vístete, Chin y Kono solo fueron al laboratorio...- sin siquiera mirarlo el detective se retira, Steve atontado por lo que de hecho no tenia ni idea, lo cual no había ni notado porque el sale y se acuesta con Kath o otras chicas... si tiene la oportunidad y esta solo... ni siquiera pensando si el rubio estuvo o no con Gaby solo lo asumió.

 

Con la pesadumbre de sentirse responsable de una vez mas entrometerse en lo mas profundos estados de su compañero, se pone la ropa sin mirar a su alrededor o ver como Chin y Kono lo ven con los boxers puestos, mirándose entre si preguntándose que hace Steve mirando el piso y colocándose los pantalones tan tristemente en la ofician de Daniel, por lo que Kono que aun tiene la boca abierta y no ha podido cerrarla, Chin la toma gentilmente de la muñeca y cuando esta lo mira él con el indice sobre su labios le indica silencio y la lleva donde no los vea el Seal después.

 

Con la cabeza hecha un lio termino de vestirse minuto después, podía digerir que en realidad a Danno lo le iba bien con el sexo opuesto, que con Gaby no congeniara o avanzara lo suficiente o no tuviera su desfachatez para anotar por así decirlo, pero que incluso su desnudez lo exalte, pero ¿Cuanto llevaba separado de Rachel? ¿Tres años? ¿Acaso llevaba mas tiempo sin tocar a alguien por el cual no sintiera nada?

 

Es que Danno no podía simplemente tener sexo y ya... era eso lo que lo mantenía tan tenso todo el tiempo y que parecía poder dejarlo de lado solo cuando Gracie aparecía a su lado y su rol de padre superaba esas inconveniencias de no tener una pareja estable.

 

Trabajaron todo el día dando y recibiendo ordenes pero ese día no formaron equipo, uno fue con Chin y el otro con Kono, pero los primos no dijeron nada al respecto.

 

Esa misma noche Steve buscaba resolver las cosas con Danno, así que volvió al hotel donde su compañero se hospedaba momentáneamente mientras fumigaban su edificio, toco la puerta con una pizza en la mano y un pack de cervezas en la otra, esperando hacer las paces y encontrarle una solución a las cosas. 

 

El rubio abrió la puerta pensando que eral la cena que ordeno en recepción pero en vez de eso sus ojos suben por la presencia del Seal y el sonríe pero Danno solo revolea los ojos e intenta cerrar la puerta.

 

\- Eh eh... no me dejaras pasar.- Daniel sonríe esta vez y niega.

\- No.- intentando nuevamente cerrar la puerta.

\- Danno por favor, vine ha hacer las pases mira pizza sin nada mas que salsa y queso y cerveza 100%malta...- Daniel miro la ofrenda de paz y lo dejo pasar con un asentimiento.

 

Cuando dejo todo en la mesa de café y abrió la pisa Daniel lo miraba desde el corredor, apoyado contra la pared y las manos en los bolsillos.

 

\- Que pasa...- pregunta el marin que serio intenta intuir lo que pasa por la cabeza del rubio

\- No quiero lastima Steve eso es todo, si vienes a hacer charla de chica no es un buen momento toda esa empatia te la puedes guardar.- bajo la mirada y movió sus pies buscando algún tipo de alivio a lo que haba confesado pero no había remedio ello.

\- Danno... mira eso no es importante...- trato de explicarse pero Danno le corto con su mano en alto para que se detuviera allí mismo cuando quiso acercarse.

\- Si es importante, no es que sea un sexopata, pero es importante lo noto cada día cuando me levanto... siento lo solo que estoy y me jode muchísimo y no es algo que me gusta hablar contigo y que parece ser una costumbre miá que cada problema con una situación o problema termino desnudando mi alma contigo y me jode muchísimo.- la garganta de Daniel se sienta y el seal le mira angustiado por notarle tan tenso y frágil al mismo tiempo.- solo quiero que no hagas un gran problema de esto y lo dejes pasar ok?- se aclara la vos y pasa a su lado pero el le detiene suavemente posando su mano en su antebrazo y mirándole.

\- Danno... perdona que te empujara a esto...- puso su mano en su nuca tratando de confortarlo y Daniel se inclino sobre el, dándole la oportunidad de abrazarlo.

\- solo no te desaparezcas sin avisar ok? Después de lo de Wofat... me asusta mucho no encontrarte mas...- murmura sujetándole con fuerza de la camisa del Seal y este se incorpora en toda su altura, apretando a Daniel contra su pecho en un apretado abrazo.

\- ok,me reportare contigo cada vez que haga algo extraño ok...- Daniel le empuja volviendo a tomar distancia y limpiándose el rostro de humedad, Steve le observa y con su mano en la nuca le da un beso, lo hace porque no había tenido enfrente a alguien que se preocupara tanto por el no así...

\- ¡EH! Que haces...- lo empuja mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero Steve solo se acerca mas y Danno lo esquiva y se aleja.

\- Daniel...-

\- ¿Estas loco? No estoy tan desesperado...- le refuta sin mirarlo.

\- Ni yo..- Daniel voltea a verlo y de repente el Seal esta sin camisa, rodeandole con su brazos por las costillas y levantandolo del piso en un beso intenso que no le da tiempo a protestar ni hacer nada mas que recibirlo.

 

Esta temblando, por la sensación de esos labios presionándose firme mente sobre los suyos no puede creer aun que aunque con su manos presionando sobre los bíceps de Steve este no le seda ni un ápice de espacio, cuando los siente moverse sobre su boca y besarle de nuevo es que el sentido del tacto parece que esta por sobre cargando, con las palmas grandes sobe los músculos de su espalda, la tela de su camisa rallada le molesta y la siente áspera sobre su cuerpo.

 

Es cuando lo deposita suave en el piso, el marin desliza su manos por la camisa quitandola de la cinturilla del pantalón y el esta por boquear algo que Steve empieza a dejar pequeños besos sobre la comisura de sus labios hasta su mejilla y de allí a su cuello el cual omnisciente estira por la sensación tibia del cariño impreso en ellos, siente las rodillas temblare, le hacia tanta falta eso...

Que traga y mira sobre el hombre del Seal como su cuello es eroticamente tomado por el tipo alto que le saca canas verdes los botones de su camisa van siendo removidos, lentamente la tela se desliz de sus hombros y su amigo le toma del rostro apropiándose de su atención y de su boca, le cuesta abrirla dejarse probar, dejarse estimular así por Steve pero la abstinencia de cercanía ya lo ha avasallado por mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo mas lleva su manos al vientre de Steve que se separa milímetros de el y respira sobre su rostro con los ojos cerrados cuando el apoya sus manos en su vientre y sube por los costados hasta sus omóplatos lentamente para luego descender y seguir hasta sus muslos por sobre el pantalón, es el que reinicia los besos inclinando su cabeza y probando por si mismo la boca que refuta cada cosa que dice la que lo saca de su casillas, notándola tierna y áspera por la insipiente barba, se relame y vuelve a tomar entre su labios los ajenos para probarlos por su cuenta.

 

Este intimo acercamiento entre ellos terminan en el sofá entre caricias toscas y torpes que sin duda no pueden alejarse de la excitación, sus cuerpos están en constante contacto piel con piel mientras retiran las prendas, para sorpresa del Seal es Danno quien lo recuesta sobre el sofá y quien se coloca sobre el, el Seal jamas pensó que el rubio pudiera besar tan bien, o que de hecho el cariño que quería darle le estaba afectando a el poniéndolo duro de hecho.

 

Gimió cuando las manos de Daniel lo levantaron de repente su cadera alzándola del sofá y Daniel le quito la ropa que desordenada que aun estaba sobre sus piernas, le vio observarle y una satisfacción en el rostro de Daniel hizo que su miembro saltase y el rubio sonriese acercándose mas a el.

 

No era su intención que terminaran haciendo el amor así...fue Danno quien lo tomo con un cuidado con un respeto que solo el podía expresar sin palabras y en una situación así de inusual, pero se estaba deshaciendo en sus manos tan apremiado, con la respiración tan acelerada por cada caricia y toque, no entendía ni con una explicación detallada como Daniel estaba solo, pero como le hacia hervir la sangre, como presionaba su cuerpo contra el una y otra vez.

 

Alguna vez le habían contado sobre tener relaciones con otro hombre, no lo entiendo bien o le pareció algo sin sentido y totalmente no su linea de trabajo, pero el peso de su amigo sobre su cuerpo era increíble, ni la manera de sentirle dentro de el se comparaba con las habladurías, Danno lo llamaba y lo besaba fuerte y pasionalmente, el solo podía abrazarse a el y gemir, jadea y estallar entre su cuerpos con el aliento robado de entre su labios.

 

Daniel al verle estirarse repentinamente por su orgasmo se detiene, disfrutando de como lo aprieta las caderas con los muslos, cayendo sobre su pecho se retiro de el suavemente y se libero sobre su vientre, tan espeso y abundante que con un rose siempre sobre su barbilla con su nariz Danno se quedo varios minutos besandole, sujetándole cerca, y el solo podía pensar que le encantaba ser tan cercano al detective, que el tuviera en tanta estima y que pudieran haber hecho esto.

 

Los dos se durmieron allí mismo, uno al lado del otro, pasa despertarse horas después con un hambre infernal la cual saciaron con pizza fría, cerveza y una repetición de un partido, naturalmente y compartiendo el espacio del otro Danno se deslizo por su costado y el paso sobre sus hombros, se sentía bien estar así de juntos, tranquilos satisfechos como unidos...

 

fin.


End file.
